Dark Serpent WA130W2D
It appeared in the Beyblade Metal Fury Movie: The God of Destruction returns Nemesis. Launcher: Rev Up (Launcher grip not Included) Face Bolt: Serpent The Face Bolt depicts "Serpens", one of the 88 constellations in space. The constellation represents a snake being tamed by the snake-handler, "Ophiuchus". The design is a green cobra on a red background Energy Ring: Serpent Serpent is normally green in color, and its design represents multiple snakes with two snakes in blue with red eyes. It also slightly represents Medusa's hair. It is green with blue highlights acting as two snakes. The trunks of the snakes act as Defense while the head acts as Attack. It comes with red stickers, representig snakes This version is purple in colour. Attack: 2 Defense: 3 Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Dark * § Weight: 31.4 grams Dark has twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack, while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Still, the Hasbro verson of Dark shows some decent defense and can be used competitively (to a small extent) this way but Twisted (Basalt) & Earth both outclass it. Spin Track: Wing Attack 130 (WA130) Wing Attack 130 is a Spin Track only featured on Thermal Lacerta and also found on Burn Serpent and Poison Phoenix from Random Booster Vol. 5. It resembles Wing 105 Track but without the two small pointed wings. The wings can be removed to become a 130. This Spin Track only just pokes out of Thermal. This can also be switched from clockwise to counter-clockwise and is free-spinning. WA130 is a 130-height Track with two aerofoil-shaped wings that rotate freely around the Track. By removing this piece, and flipping it over, the direction of the wings can be changed. These wings are negligible in battle: while they offer minor protection against lower Attack-Type opponents, there are better Tracks for this purpose. As the wings can scrape along the stadium floor, causing a loss of spin, WA130 is useless in Stamina combinations.The main appeal of this Track is its height. The 130 height has proven useful in certain Attack customisations. However, as it cannot make contact with lower opponents due to its free-spinning nature, it is considered less useful for this purpose than S130. In addition, the most popular user of this height, Fang, already comes with a plain 130 Track in its only release, Fang Leone 130W²D. Performance Tip: Wave Wide Defence (W2D) Wave Wide Defense is an upgrade more advanced version of Wide Defense (WD). It has a flat surface and a spike at the center. Despite being an upgrade, it has far worse Balance than WD. However, the beyblade can use the flat surface to counter-attack. After some time, the spike will wear out, thus making the tip a lot more aggressive. This tip is very good in Balance type customisations for its Defense and Stamina. However, it wears down fairly quickly and becomes too aggressive for it's own good. It is pearl white in color. Special Moves Acsending Venom Darkness *'A snake appears out of dark serpent and latch onto the opponents beyblade with grat force in a black darkness aurora and insert's its fangs into the opponent's beyblade's beast.' * Gallery 260px-SVS.jpg|Acsending Venom Darkness Facebolt_SERPENT_BB69_25965.png|facebolt-serpent SERPENT purple.jpg|energy ring-serpent DARK.jpg|Fusion Wheel-Dark 185px-Track wa130 img.jpg|spintrack-WA130 Bottom w2d img2.jpg|Wave Wide Defence Category:Unregistered Beys